Total Drama Virtual Reality Novel Style
by Otterplay
Summary: Chris invites 24 campers to partake in an all new season of Total Drama. He chose 8 members from the three casts. They will be participating in video games related challenges with the help of advanced VR. Edited by Dark Angel Of Sorrows Returns.
1. The New, the Old, and the Newer

**Alright, this is a story that I already posted before, but it was in the script style so not many people read it. So this is going to be me redoing it in the novel style. Not only will it probably be more popular, but I will be changing a lot of things like adding scenes. Maybe working on some plots. And most importantly, there is a location change, and it will no longer be at the old location that it was in the first place. To find out where it is this time, stay tuned and read. So basically what this story is is that Chris brought eight characters from each generation (RR does not count), and they are all participating in advanced virtual reality challenges. All based off popular video games from all genres. Now, you may say something along the lines of "Well that's not much work put into the challenges then" I'll have you know for each challenge that I spent a shit ton of time solely on research for games So yes, I devoted a lot of time to this story and I hope that you all enjoy it. Without further ado, let's get started with the introduction episode  
**.

.  
 _The scenery was nice, and the birds were chirping. The animals were running around peacefully among one another. There was a school right in the background where this fair story shall be taking place, and it was a pretty decent school too. It was mostly made out of pale brown bricks,similar to beige but maybe a little darker. However, what really stood out was the school entrance. The entire part of the school entrance was sort of like a circle that had been cut open with its core exposed. The best part? It was completely made of a mosaic sort of glass. In front of the school was a singular windmill and a cube that was probably made in art class. All of it looked beautiful. On top of the school were several solar panels and the school itself was in the middle of a field on the edge of town. It was truly amazing._ _ **[1]**_ _Nothing could ruin this mome-_ Oh shit, Chris is here…

.

Natural Productions…

.

Presents…

.

Total Drama Virtual Reality Novel Version  
Episdoe 1  
The New, the Old, and the Newer.

.

Chris walked up to the front of the school; a small breeze blew his hair a little. He had a big grin on his face.

"Hello there once again viewers! We are starting off another season of Total Drama! I am your host! Chris McLean! Now, you might be wondering what type of cast I have in store for you all this time. Is it new people? Is it old people? Who knows? I do of course! This time we are bringing back people who have already participated! Exciting, right? Now, I decided to choose eight people from each cast to be fair. Although if you were part of the second cast, you had more chances of being picked… But besides that, we better start introducing the contestants! Starting, with the third cast! And here they come now!"

A school bus pulled up with presumably eight people in it that were very unlucky to be here. And the first person to walk out was… Samey! **[2]**

Samey walked out of the bus and looked around, smiling at Chris and the cameras. That was before she was shoved out of the bus by Amy

"How come SHE was introduced before ME" Amy asked in a fit of rage.

Samey had fallen on the ground and one of the three suitcases she had been carrying opened, revealing that it was full of rocks "Huh… Amy…" she groaned out, "why are there...rocks in one of your...suitcases?"

Amy looked over at her and smirked "Oh? That? Well I wanted you to carry a bunch of rocks for no reason"

Samey managed to get up and slowly walked away. She felt someone pat her on the back;  
It was Jasmine.

"Don't let er botha ya too much" She said as she gave Samey a warm smile.

Samey smiled back at her, "Thanks Jasmine."

"Ain't that cute! Samey's first friend. I never thought I'd live to see the day" Amy smirked some more as she teased her sister.

This season's confessional will be in the school's janitor closet. It's small, cramped, and there's probably a bucket of urine. Samey looked around the confessional booth tentatively before sighing.

"I thought that standing up to her last season would make everything better for me; b _I_ got in trouble with my dad for getting _her_ voted off! Now this hasn't resolved ANYTHING!"

The next returning camper to get off the school bus was the 'evil' 'genius'... Max! He looked around the place.

"So," Max said, "you mean to tell me this season will be happening at a… school?"

Chris looked at Max "Yup!"

Max thought for a few moments before smirking ever so evilly. "Perfect! This will be the best place for a secret lair! MUHAHAHAHA-" he started to cough "Hmm... I thought I perfected my evil laugh. Nonetheless, I have all season to make my villainous laugh a MASTERPIECE!"

"Did someone say piece a cake?" The next contestant asked, walking out of the bus… It waaaas… Sugar… Dammit…

Max turned to look at her and sighed "No… I said masterpiece! Once I take over, you are the first one to go" He walked away from her to go stand beside the other contestants

Dave walked out of the bus next, not looking the happiest he could have been. He doesn't say much and moved over to the all the other contestants, trying not to talk to anyone.

A boy ran out of the bus next and walked around like he owned the place; more like he wanted to own the place. He headed over to Dave, "Hey Dave, what's wrong? Are you still bummed out about last season with the whole Sky thing?" The voice said to Dave.

Dave looked up to see who it was and was surprised to see it was Topher. He hadn't really paid attention to anyone on the bus besides Sky.

"Don't worry man, it's not like anything bad happened," Topher patted his shoulder, "Except maybe a girl turning you down on _national television_! But that happens all the time" He brought Dave closer and made him face the camera, "Now smile for the camera!" After a few seconds of staying in the same position he walked over to Chris "So, I heard you might need a co-host soon."

"Yeah, I still have yet to lay my eyes on someone qualified," Chris told him.

"I'm qualified!" Topher replied back.

Chris ignored him and started to count the remaining contestants "Wait…that's only seven…where's the last one?" He asked looking around.

"Ya mean Sky?" Jasmine asked, "I'll go get her" She turned around and walked into the bus and looked around for Sky. Walking all the way to the back, she found her sitting in the back seats.

"What's bothering ya, mate?"

Sky slowly looked up to Jasmine and sighed "It's Dave. I just don't want to be around him after what happened last season…"

"Ya can't let that keep eating ya up like dat. What happened, happened." Jasmine tried to reassure her, "Now come on, we gotta go."

Sky sighed again, eventually getting up and following Jasmine out of the bus.

Chris saw Jasmine and Sky leaving the bus and grinned, "There we go! All the people from the third cast!"

Topher popped up right beside Chris, "After this small commercial break, we will bring you the people of the second cast!"

Chris looked at Topher angrily, "That's my line! Now go join everyone else!" He turned back to face the camera "But yes, we have a small commercial break, and then we will be right back!"

 **((A commercial for Fancy Feast plays)) [3]**

Chris was standing in front of the eight contestants that have already been introduced. "Now, it's time to get on with the second cast. Speaking of which! Here's the second bus!" Another school bus stopped beside the first one and the door opened. "And the first one introduced is…" There was an awkward long silence as no one got out of the bus "Huh… Maybe they-"

" _I said wake up_!" A female voice yelled and the sound of kicking was heard.

A boy was kicked out of the bus and hit his head against a pole. He stumbled around a bit "Duuuuur" It was Brick. After stumbling around for a bit, he collapsed on the ground.

"IIIIt's Brick!" Chris said.

Instinctively, Brick stood up and saluted Chris "Sergent McArthur reporting for duty! Sir!"

"Shut up soldier," said the feminine voice that belonged to the kicker. The person who exited the bus revealed themselves to be none other than Jo.

"Yes ma'am…" Brick said before walking to go join the contestants from the other cast. "Although I don't know why I was asleep. I had set my alarm clock to wake me up early…"

Another girl walked out shaking a can, "Oh? Dat? Yeah, I broke it!" Anne-Maria said.

"What? Why?" Brick asked confused.  
"Ya think I would let _dat_ ruin ma beauty sleep? Puh-lease! We left 'round midnight last night. I need ta rest!" She rolled her eyes, "And how could you even sleep with miss liar over hur' yapping all night?" She addressed the person behind her, who turned out to be Staci.

"My great great great great grandfather invented alarms. Before that, people just had to wake themselves up" She said with a smile; she honestly thought she was telling the truth.

"Just _shut up_ already!" Anne-Maria had turned to face Staci, "Ya drivin' meh crazy!"

Someone else had made it off the bus; it was Scott. He glanced over at the people he was used to seeing with a blank expression, but had a confused one when he looked over at the contestants from the third cast, "I don't remember these people ever being on TV."

"We were right after All-Stars," Sky informed him.

"Eh, I stopped caring when I wasn't on the next season," Scott remarked as he joined the others.

"Aww man…" a male voice trailed off; it was Sam. He trudged out of the bus holding a 3DS and sighed, "Does this place have anywhere I can charge this? It died on the trip he-" He peered over at the school "Hey, what gives? I thought we were going to another island, not a school…"

"Yeah, our producers felt like the islands were getting boring and suggested a school, for some… reason" Chris replied with a cheeky grin.

Sam merely shrugged and headed over to the rest of the contestants.

"Don't worry Sam," a sweet, dreamy voice said, "I think you'll have fun this season without your game."

Sam turned to face the girl who had spoken, "What do you mean Dawn?"

She smiled softly, "You'll see soon. You'll enjoy this season; trust me."

"Alright…" Sam was skeptical at first; but then again, when had Dawn really been wrong before?

Finally, the last person from the second cast was a big man. A man of very few, better yet, no words.

"Welcome back B," Chris replied with a wave. B returned the gesture by waving back at him.

"Good to have the silent genius back!" Chris said with two thumbs up.

This had earned someone's attention. Max walked over to B and looked up at him, which was rather comical considering their height differences. "There can only be one genius around here! And that's me!" Unbeknownst to them all, due to them paying attention to Max's declaration, the third bus had arrived and stopped.

Scott snerked **[4]** and rolled his eyes, "Don't flatter yourself."

"You're one to talk," came a sarcastic voice that was exiting the bus. "You probably flatter yourself as much as pretty face over here," Noah said.

"Yeah, self flattery is _my_ thing," Justin said as he poked his head out of the bus window.

"Because people don't flatter you as much," Noah rolled his eyes.

"Hey! I still get tons of flattery," he replied with a frown.

"Right," Noah scoffed, "half from yourself. The other half is from your reflection, though technically those are the same thing," He smirked. A few laughs were heard from the bus.

Justin lowered his mirror and glared at Noah, "At least I get flattery," he said turning his nose up.

Noah had blank expression, "I don't really care about flattery."

Justin smirked, "I can tell. You look terrib-"

"Just shut up already!" A girl demanded. She had grabbed Justin's legs and shoved him through the window. When he landed on the ground, his glass in his mirror shattered.

Eva stomped out of the bus and looked down at Justin with glee at the prospect of destroying his precious mirror.

Justin looked at his broken mirror and kneeled next to it, "My mirror, my beautiful reflection is gone," he whimsically stated with a look of horror on his face.

Noah had a smug expression on his face and glanced at Justin, crossing his arms, "And there goes 50% of your daily flattery. Now how will you ever live?"

"How am I going to check to see if I have wrinkles!?" Justin questioned with wide eyes.

"Dude," the next person voiced ",You're 19. You aren't getting wrinkles any time soon," Trent said as he stepped out of the bus.

Justin quickly turned to look at Trent "Are you sure?"

Noah had gotten an idea, "I've heard stressing out makes you lose hair."

The model was even more worried than before, "W-What!?"

 **((In the confessional booth))**

Justin was the most worried so far "Is this...stressing out?" A singular strand of hair fell from his head, "AH!" He covers his face "Don't look at me! I'm hideous!"

 **((Back outside the school))**

Samey's eyes lit up when she saw Trent, "It's Trent! I really love his music as well as the Drama Brother's! Hi Tr-"

Amy shoved Samey out of the way, "I loved his music first!"

Samey fell onto the ground "But… but you told me you hated his music."

"Yeah! But now that he is here, I might as well start pretending to like it," She smirked at Samey.

"You do know… I can hear you right?" Trent was standing close by to them.

Amy was thinking of something to say and turned towards Samey, "Stop lying about liking his music! See! He can hear us!"

Samey glared at Amy, "You were the one lying!"

Trent walked over to stop the fight, "Leave the girl alone."

Amy grinned victoriously and acted all proud, "See? Trent agrees with me."

"What? No I don't," He walked over to Samey and extended a hand, "Need a hand?"

Samey blushed slightly and grabbed his hand "Yeah,"

He pulled her up back onto her feet.

Chris looks over at them and smiles "Aww… touching," Chris rolled his eyes and made a gagging noise, "Next!"

Lindsay slowly walked out of the bus and waved at everyone "Hello Cres," She smiled at Chris.

"It's Chris…" He corrected her.

She put a hand in front of her mouth "It is?"

Chris slowly nodded at her "Yeah…"

Lindsay playfully looked up "Ohhh!"

"Hey, Lindsay! I'M GOING TO JUMP OFF FROM THE TOP OF THE BUS AND MAKE A KILLER LANDING!" A voice yelled.

Lindsay turned around and looked up "You can do it Tyler!" she cheered.

Trent walked over to Chris "How did he get up there?"

Chris was looking up at Tyler, "No clue, but this should make for ratings."

Tyler lifted his arms in the air and started running towards the edge of the bus. Instead of jumping, he simply slipped and landed on the ground. Now one would normally go ouch. But he landed on his head. This is when you yell OUCH! But to make matters worse, he landed on the rocks that were from one of Amy's suitcase "OOOWWWWWW" Was all he could manage to yell.

Amy turned to Samey and glared at her "SAMEY! WHY DID YOU LEAVE YOUR ROCKS LYING AROUND!"

"But they're _your_ rocks!" She replied back to her.

"Now when it needs to be moved around," She grinned evilly.

"Ladies, you both need to stop fighting. Can't you two just get along?"

"I'm not sure who's more annoying. Da girl dat keeps talkin' lies. Or da girls dat keeps fighting" Anne-Maria rolled her eyes.

A small boy ran out of the bus and hid himself behind B.

B took a peek at who had hidden behind him and realized it was Cody.

Cody looked up at B "Oh… Sorry… I hope you don't mind me hiding behind you…"

He simply gave Cody a thumbs up.

Suddenly, a fan girl came running out of the bus "Oh Codykins! Where are you?"

Dawn walked over to Sierra "I haven't seen him.. Maybe he somehow stayed in the bus?"

" _Really_!?" Sierra's eyes lit up as she ran back into the bus.

Dawn turned to Cody and gave him a thumbs up.

Cody politely returned the favour with a big smile.

 **((Confessional booth))**

Noah had his arms crossed as he looked at the camera "This is only day one, and I can already tell this is not going to end well…"  
 **  
((Back outside))**

"Actually! Sierra! He's out here!" Chris yelled out.

He turned to look at Chris " _Why_!?"

Sierra ran out of the bus and looked around "Where is he?"

Chris smiled and pointed to B, "Behind him."

She squealed, ran towards B, and grabbed Cody, sucking him into a big hug "Why didn't you wake me up when the bus got here?"

Noah looked over at the school "So… what? We have a higher budget?"

Chris glanced over at Noah, "Yeah! Way higher than before. And the producers actually wanted you guys to stay in a nice building for once. Since they really liked it in TDWT and AS. At least the winners will be staying in the nice part of the school. Now, if everyone could follow me into the school, that would be great" He entered the school by it's front entrance.

All twenty four contestants followed him into the school. He let them through the main place of the school which was a round circular spot that lead to various locations, like the cafeteria, an elevator, the library, and one that lead to a hallway. The hallway is where they were going.  
"So what part of the school are we going to see?" Sierra asked Chris while still holding Cody's hand.

"We are heading towards the gym," He replied to Sierra. A distinct "Yeah!" could be heard coming from Tyler.

"Ugh… not the gym," Sam said, "I hope we don't have to run for our first challenge"

"Well… there will be some sort of running involved. But not the kind you think" Chris said as they eventually arrived at the gym. He opened the gym doors to what look like a luxurious place. This was probably where the winners were going to be able to sleep.

"Wow… this is actually really nice" Sky smiled.

"My great great uncle invented the gym. Before him. People couldn't-" Staci started to say but Anne-Maria had hit her over the head with a her hairspray.

"This is obviously were the winning team will be staying." Chris said as he turned to face everyone. "Now if you can follow me to the next one" He walked over and opened the door that let to the other part of the gym. This one looked really bad but actually. It was pretty liveable.

"This isn't that bad" Scott said. "My house is worse than this"

Chris turned to look at Scott and grinned mischievously, "Oh, you think so? Well we have one more on the list. So if you could all follow me…" He walked over to another door and opened it. Leading to the last part of the gym. This one was complete shit. Spiders and rats were roaming around and Cody could have sworn he saw something similar to Ezekiel out of the corner of his eyes.

"Huh… Chris? Why are there three places?" Sam asked, looking around.

"Obviously it means that there is three teams!" Topher told everyone. "Chris is becoming too predictable."

"Topher, shut it! But yes, there are three teams. And I will name them right now. On the first team… We have… Eva."

Eva released a low grunt.

"Jasmine."

She simply looked at Eva and gave her a small smile, but it wasn't received well.

"Justin, Noah."

A synchronized "Oh no" was heard from both of them.

 **((Confessional booth))**

"Why him?" Justin was getting mad.

 _~static~_

Noah sighed and rolled his eyes "I would rather have Ezekiel than him" There was silence. Noah looked up and saw something that looked similar to Ezekiel and started to freak out.  
 **  
((Back in the gym))**

"Sam, Scott, Staci, and last but not least, Topher. You guys will be known as the Virtual Conquerors."

"Virtual Conquerors?" Sam asked. What an oddly specific name.

Chris coughed to get everyone's attention again "Next tea-"

Topher snatched the paper he was reading off, "Team two will be Amy, B, Cody, Dawn, and Max."  
"So far so good…" Cody said.

"Samey, Sierra" Topher continued, while Chris tried to get the paper back from him.

Samey froze. She ended up to be on the same team as Amy, again!

"No! Not S-" Cody started but he never did get to finish before he was squeezed into a hug.

"EEEE! We're on the same team! Isn't that amazing?" Sierra said while hugging him.

"Yeah… totally" Cody said, still getting squeezed.

"And finally… Trent" Topher finished.

Samey gave a small smile. _At least he's on the team,_ she thought to herself.

"You guys will be known as the Gam-" Topher started but Chris snatched the paper away from him.  
"You guys will be known as Gamer Gang," He sent a glare towards Topher. "As for the last team… It will include Anne-Maria, Brick, Dave, Jo, Lindsay, Sky, Sugar, and Tyler! You will be known as Pixel Perfect!"

"Alright!" Sam said "What's with all these references to-"

Chris turned towards Sam "Zip it! And follow me again. Everything will be explained" He walked out of the gym. Everyone looked at each other before following him. He took several turns and eventually went upstairs where some of the classrooms of the school were. He lead them into the classroom. "Everyone! Take a seat!"

"Are we going to be learning stuff? Tyler asked as he took a seat

Everyone else followed suit and did the same.

"No, you wished this was how they taught" He grinned and suddenly. No one could see anything.

.

.

 **((Somewhere))**

Trent opens his eyes and starts to look around "Where… are we…?  
Cody was beside him on the ground. He slowly got up, clutching something in his hands "It looks like… we're…" He cut himself off when he noticed what he was holding "Is this… a gun?"  
A voice came booming over in the sky "Hello everyone! You might be wanting an explanation. Well, it's simple! Really. This season's theme is… VIDEO GAMES!:

 **((With Virtual Conquerors))**

"VIDEO GAMES! YES! I GOT THIS ONE IN THE BAG!" Sam cheered out in excitement.

Scott simply looked at him and glared.

 **((Confessional booth))**

Scott was leaning back in the chair in the janitor closet "I can't have Sam winning all of our challenges. He'll be impossible to take out in the merge! Hmm...:"

 **((Back in the game))**

Sam took a look at his gun "So… what shooting game is this? There's so many at this point it's hard to tell…"

"This game is going to be Call of Duty!" His booming voice spoke again "But first, you must be having some concerns on how this is safe. You will only feel a moderate pain if you get hurt in here. And besides from that. It's pretty safe. In the event that we all get trapped here in some bad SAO rip off. The machine is equipped to keep you sustained for a few weeks...probably"

 **((Back with Gamer Gang))**

"Wait… we have to kill people?" Dawn was very against the idea.

"It's only virtual killing! It's not like they will actually die. Although they will feel the pain!" Chris's laughter could be heard in the background.

 **((With Pixel Perfect))**

"Hmm…?" Jo thought for a few moments "A military game? This should be easy! I nominate myself as team leader!"  
Sky lifted up her hand "Wouldn't Brick make a better lead-" She was quickly cut off.  
"DON'T SPEAK TO YOUR LEADER LIKE THAT!" Jo yelled at the poor girl "Now! Everyone! Follow me!" She starts heading in a direction while holding her gun.  
"MA'AM! YES MA'AM!" Brick yelled as he started to run behind her. Everyone else just shrugs and follows them.  
"The goal this time! Is to get the most kills! Good luck teams!"

 **((In the real world))**

Chris was looking at multiple screens showing various angles of the games. "With that twist!" He turned to face the camera "Which team will win? Which team will send someone home? And which team will neither win, nor send someone home? Find out next time on Total! Drama! VIRTUAL! REALITY!"

Chef was standing beside him "Is that really want you are going to name this season?"

"Huh… yeah? What?" He crossed his arms "got any better ideas?"

Chef thought for a moment before shaking his head "No, I don't."

"That's what I thought."

 **[1] This is totally not my school. You have no proof.  
[2] Deal with it.  
[3] Of course I'm still going to include that commercial.  
**.  
 **I hope you enjoyed this episode made by yours truly. I think it turned out two times as better as the original episode and there's just so much more added to it. Not to mention the creativity I placed into some stuff. The confessional booth was a much needed improvement and Ezekiel even makes a cameo. Which makes Noah's line about Ezekiel even better. I like the fact that I used the gym as the team dividers. It feels more spacious than the busses that they originally had. And also, the Blockbuster building was probably the stupidest thing I've ever written in a story. And I've been writing for 3-4 years. So that's saying something. I'm going to tone down Sierra a lot and not make her 100% Cody crazy because I don't believe that's what her character should be like. I'm going to try and make sure I write more lines for Sugar and Lindsay and maybe even give them a plot. And I'm going to try and give Jasmine a decent plot. I'm going to not rush a few plots and actually give them time to. And most importantly. I'm going to fix that damn Call of Duty episode. Worst episode I wrote because I was just didn't know what to do. And the elimination cause was pretty stupid. So here's to a great remake!**


	2. Fail of Duty

**Welp, I've been neglecting this because I wanted to write a different season. I am so sorry, but now, I feel the sudden urge to write this story. Some things may seem different. This is almost an entire year after I wrote the first part. Once again, sorry about all of this! Also before you ask, no, I don't like the series of this first challenge. It's why it's first. Let's save the better games for later! I'm going to keep this rather short for the most part. And by short, I mean let's get on with the episode.**

.

.

.

Natural Productions…

.

.

.

Presents…

.

.

.

Total Drama Virtual Reality!

Episode 2

Fail of Duty

.

.

.

 **((Inside the game))**

.

Noah was holding his gun in his hands. He looked at the rest of his team before looking at the rest of the people. "Alright, we need a battle pl-"

"Woah!" Scott yelled, cutting him off. "Wait wait wait! Who said you were the leader?"

Justin pointed to himself. "Yeah! Why can't I be the leader?"

Scott looked over at him. "Huh? I'm the leader, end of story."

"What about me?" Sam asked. "I've played video games my whole life. Don't you think that I would be better suited to be the leader. It's like a walk in the park!"

Staci started to walk. "My great great great great great-" She then walked into a landmine and disappeared.

"Yeah, a walk in a park full of landmines." Noah said, rolling his eyes.

"We're under attack!" Topher screamed out. "This wouldn't happen if I were host!"

"We could be surrounded!" Justin shouted out. "AHHHH!" He started to run around in circles, somehow not hitting any landmines.

.

 **((Confessional booth))**

.

Justin was sitting in the janitor closet. "You may be thinking how I'm being irrational here. But what if the game is too realistic! What if actually affects my face in real life! These are the types of questions someone like me needs to think about."

.

 **((Back in the game))**

.

Jasmine was looking at everyone who was arguing. "Guys! Stop freaking out already! Everything will be alright!" No one listened to her. She looked over at Eva with a sigh. "You got any better ideas?"

She took a deep breath before yelling. "ENOUGH!"

This seemed to have caught everyone's attention.

Eva grinned to herself before speaking again. "We need to get out head in the game! Or else we are going to lose thi-" She never got to finish that sentence as she was shot in the head. She vanished moments later.

"Everyone!" Sam yelled. "Take cover!" Everyone listened to him.

"Why didn't we do this first?" Noah asked.

.

.

.

 **((With Gamer Gang))**

.

Cody lowered his sniper rifle. "I think I got someone. However, I don't think I'll be able to get another one. They'll be expecting it."

Sierra grabbed him into another hug. "That's my Cody for you!"

He was trying to break free. "S-someone! He-help me!" He mumbled.

Dawn frowned and walked over to Sierra. "I think you should let him go. He might need to shoot again."

She glared at her. "Don't tell me what to do!" She looked at her hand, noticing she wasn't holding any weapons. "Why aren't you holding a gun?"

Dawn shook her head. "I don't want to kill anyone."

Sierra let go of Cody to cross her arms. "This is virtual reality! No one will die anyways."

B, who was lookout, poor choice by the way, was looking out for anything he should warn his team about. Then, he found something rather interesting. There seemed to be a fortress of sort in the distance. He turned to tell his team about it, but they seemed, preoccupied.

"It's still wrong." Dawn crossed her arms.

"You're wrong!" Sierra countered.

Max shook his head. "You two bickering is getting in the way of making a plan! So will you two remain silent!" They didn't listen.

B looked back at the fortress and saw a few people make their way there. He turned back towards his team to alert them, but they didn't seem to notice. Dejected, B looked back and to see that the team had sent some people towards them. He facepalmed before running between everyone and pointing to where the other team was.

Trent saw the other team. "Guys! We have company!" He quickly took out his gun.

Amy realised that no one was looking at her anymore. She took out one of her grenades and pulled the pin, letting both fall to ground, kicking the grenade over to Samey. "Whoops, I dropped my grenade. Mind picking it up for me?"

Samey let out a sigh and picked it up. Sadly for her, it blew up in her face.

.

 **((Confessional booth))**

.

Samey was kinda horrified. "W-why did she do that…?"

.

 **((Back in the game))**

.

Amy did a fake scream. "They threw a grenade! Take cover!"

Trent looked at the other team, who were still ways away and couldn't have possible thrown the grenade. "Right." He then took cover and started to shoot.

Cody moved to a better cover and started to aim at the other team. He couldn't however get a good angle on them. "I'm better at hitting stationary targets."

Max laughed at everyone who was hiding. "I'll show you how you deal with people like this!" He walked over to where the other team was. "Bow before your overlo-" They opened fired at him. "Or not…" He mumbled as he vanished out of the game.

Sierra jumps behind the same cover that Cody is in. They stare at each other for a few moments. "Hi." She says.

"Do you mind?" Cody asked, peeking over the cover, before lowering his head quickly as bullets fly overhead. "Could you get another cover?"

"I would take a bullet for you." Sierra said.

"That's… nice…?" He mumbled.

Amy was hiding behind some cover. "This game is stupid! What kind of nerd would play this!" She holds onto her gun tightly. "They aren't even that good at it!" She quickly rose out of cover and shoots.

The person she managed to hit a few times was Sugar. "This tickles!" She giggled to herself as she slowly vanished. Good.  
"See? Easy?" Amy smirked to herself.

Trent saw that she was no longer behind cover. "Amy! Take cover!"

It was too late as whoever shot her got a direct headshot, and she vanished.

Sierra suppressed a laugh. "You're too slow."

B shook out his head. He took a peek out of cover and shot someone, who was Lindsay.

Trent heard that the gunshot ceased as soon as B took his shot. "Is that it?" He asked.

B simply shrugged.

"What? I took two of them out for you!" This was the sound of Jo. "And you still failed? Whatever, I can kill them myself." She ran towards the cover.

Everyone looked at each other before collectively rising out of cover and aiming at Jo.

Everyone but Dawn, but whatever.

Jo quickly stopped running. "Or not…" Was all she managed to say.

.

 **((In the real world))**

.

Jo slowly raised the helmet that she was wearing. "Some team those two were! I probably have the worst team!"

"Hey!" Lindsay said, crossing her arms. "It's your fault. I'm not good at games like these."

She stood up. "Whatever…" She said as she walked away.

"How dare you accuse me of blowing you up!" Amy yelled.

Samey crossed her arms. "You did, though!"

Amy pushed her into a wall. "No I didn't!"

Max was standing in the background. "Yes… a cat fight! I love a good cat fight."

Jo looked at them before shaking her head. "I guess it could be worst…"

.

 **((Back in the game))**

.

 **((With the Virtual Conquerors))**

.

"We need to find a way past this minefield!" Justin yelled out.

Noah rolled his eyes. "Thank you captain obvious." He glanced at the ground and picked up a small rock.

"I say with throw Mount Lady behind us." Scott smirked.

"Excuse me!" Jasmine said as she lifted up Scott. "How about we throw you?"

Suddenly, the sound of another landmine going off was heard.

Jasmine dropped Scott to the ground. "Who did we lose this time?"

"No one." Noah said, tossing another rock. It bounces off the ground, blowing up a landmine. "I think we just found our escape." He smiled.

"That's genius, Noah!" Sam yelled out. He also grabbed some rocks and started to throw them ahead of them. "Everyone grab rocks!"

Soon, everyone had grabbed rocks and proceeded to throw them.

"This is too easy. Getting the host role will be a cinch!" Topher smirked to himself.

Scott glanced at him before tossing a rock right at his back. Seemingly, everyone missed this happening. This caused Topher to fall face first into a landmine.

"So sad." Scott mumbled, continuing to throw rocks.

.

 **((Confessional booth))**

.

Scott shrugged. "What? He was annoying."

.

 **((Back in the game))**

.

Noah looked around at everyone. "How did we already lose three of our members?"

Scott shrugged. "Maybe our teammates just suck?"

Sam tosses a few more rocks, but none of them activates landmines. "I think we are clear from the minefield! We need to find the other teams!" He started running towards what appeared to be a fortress not that far away.

.

 **((With Pixel Perfect))**

.

Brick walked over to Tyler. "Hey, soldier! Did Jo return yet?"

Tyler shook his head. "Neither has Lindsay and Sugar."

"Dang…" Brick mumbled to himself. He glanced over towards a corner of the fortress and noticed that Dave was sitting in the shadows. "I'll be right back." He said as he walked over to where Dave was. "Everything alright soldier?" He took a seat next to him.

He looked up at him and nodded slowly. "Yeah, it's just that I don't want to be back in the show."

"Then why did you come?" Brick asked.

"I was forced." He replied.

.

 **((Last night))**

.

Dave was sitting on his bed, reading a book when suddenly, someone jumped through the window. "Gah!" He yelled out looking at the person. The person ran over to Dave and put him into a bag.

.

 **((Present))**

.

Brick remained silent for a few seconds. "I'm pretty sure that's illegal."

Dave let out a sigh. "I would be fine if Sky wasn't here. Like Topher said, she turned me down on National Television."

"I'm sure it's not that ba-" He started to say, before someone screaming caught his attention.

"Hey!" Anne-Maria yelled out. "There some people coming over here! And they aren't from our team!"

Brick slowly got up. "I'll be right there ma'am!" He looked back at Dave. "Don't let Sky get you down!" He then ran over to where Anne-Maria was. He peeked over the top of the wall. There seemed to be five enemies. "Enemies spotted! Anna-Maria! Cover the top!" She got her gun ready and aimed. Although the other team was still too far away. Brick turned towards Dave. "Dave! Take a five minute break and then help us!"

He slowly nodded.

He turned to look at Sky. "Sky! Get out back and attempt to flank them!"

"On it!" She yelled out, running out the back of the fortress.

Brick then turned to look at Tyler. "Tyler! Close the doors!"

He nodded and ran towards the door. Sadly he died before he could reach it.

.

 **((In the real world** ))

.

The helmet Tyler had on came off, he came out running, not even realizing he was in the real world.

"Hi Tyler!" Lindsay waved at him.

Tyler smiled when he saw Lindsay. "Hey Linds!" He smiled. "Wait…" And then he crashed into the wall in front of him.

Chris' laughter could be heard coming from the monitor room. "Ah! Classic Tyler."

.

 **((Back in the game))**

.

Anne-Maria let out a sigh upon seeing that Tyler failed. She aimed over the top of the wall. "I can probably shoot them now! Which one do you want me to shoot?"

Brick thought for a moment. "Does one of them have something like a sniper rifle?"

She went silent for a moment.

"A gun with a long barrel." He elaborated.

She still remained silent.

"You are holding one." He elaborated again.

She nodded. "Small scrawny kid has one."

"Take him out." Brick smiled. "That way they can't rely on long range."

Anne-Maria took her shot at Cody.

Sierra saw that someone was aiming at Cody. "CODY! Noooo!" She jumps in front of him, taking the hit for him. "I told you…. I would take a bullet for you…" She started to fade away. "Continue… without me…"

He looked at her, unimpressed. "Huh… Sierra, you do know that none of this is real, right?"

She let out a fake cough. "I know you feel sad… but… don't forget me…" And then she vanished.

Cody got up, completely unchanged by this series of events,

Trent was hiding behind some cover. "Well, that was something." He looks at his team. "We only have four people, so we should be careful!"

"We can probably find another way around this, right?" Dawn asked.

B sticks his head out and takes a shot at Anne-Maria. Sadly, his bullets don't reach her. But hers do, and he vanishes.

Trent lets out a sigh. "Alright, we have three members left. Cody, take a shot at her!"

Cody aimed at Anne-Maria and shot. Unfortunately it bounced off her head and hit Cody instead. He soon vanished.

"How does that even work?" Trent asked, sighing.

.

 **((With the Virtual Conquerors))**

.

Sam was running, but he soon stopped to take cover behind a rock. "I think they are in this fort!"

Scott saw the fort and smirked. "I say we go and rush them!"

"They'll never see it coming!" Justin smirked. He ran out with Scott closely behind.

They didn't make it far because Trent shot them both down long before they even made it to the fort.

Noah let out a sigh. "They won't see you coming because the other team will have shot you down way before you even had the chance to get close. Great job team!"

Sam was still behind cover. "Should we wait before we go?"

Jasmine slowly got up. "Maybe I can act like a distraction for you two?"

"No." Sam shook his head. "We need every aspect of our team ali-"

"And there she goes." Noah said.

Jasmine ran out and hid behind a cover that was conveniently just the right height for her. She pokes her head out and aims at Anne-Maria. She takes a shot at her a few times, actually managing to not hit the hair and eliminating her.

"Soldier down!" Brick yelled from within the fort.

Trent hadn't seen Jasmine move up. "That's our cue!" He jumps out from behind the rock.

"Trent! Wait!" Dawn called out. "I sense danger!"

Jasmine spotted Trent and got out of her cover to shoot at him. She was shot herself before she could pull the trigger.

Sky was standing behind where she was. "Ah! Got you." And then she was shot. I'm sensing a pattern here.

Sam was now standing behind where she wsa. "Some people just need to pay attention." Now it was his turn to get shot and vanish.

Noah let out a sigh. "You were saying?" He ran over to the fort wall and leaned against it.

"Huh… Soldier? You do know I can still see you?" Brick's voice came from above.

Noah quickly glanced up and tried to shoot him, but it was too late. Noah vanished.

Brick hid back behind the wall. "Alright. One team down." He started to count with his hands. "Probably."

Trent ran into the fort. "Please let this be the last person." He took aim at Dave, who seemed unbothered by all of this. "Just do it already. I want to go home anyways."

Before Trent had the chance to shoot, Brick shot him in the back.

"Ah-ha!" He exclaimed. "I won this for the team!" He heard a sound from behind him. He quickly turned around and attempted to shoot whoever it was.

He shot Dawn in the hand. What happened next was that she accidentally shot her gun. The bullet started to ricochet off the walls. All three people left alive just stopped and looked at where it going.

Eventually, it hit a crack in the wall, which stopped it's trajectory.

A moment of silence for our fallen bullet.

"Well, alright." Brick said. "Now that that is over with." And then the wall that the bullet hit collapsed on him.

A moment of silence for our fallen bricks.

Oh. And Brick.

Dawn was shaking her hand. "I'm sorry Brick. I did not mean for that to happen."

"Now fight to the death!" Chris said with the voice over.

Dawn shook her head. "I don't want to shoot anyone."

He went silent for a second. "Dave! Shoot her!"

He was huddled in his corner. "Maybe another time?"

"You both suck!" Chris yelled out. "You know what! I won't let it end like this!"

Then the world slowly faded away.

.

 **((Back in the real world))**

.

The helmet that Dawn was wearing came off. She rubbed her eyes a little before looking around the place. She spotted that Brick and Trent still had their helmets on. "Wait, I thought they were out.

Cody pointed towards a screen. "You might want to look there.

She took a glance towards where he was pointing.

.

 **((Back in the game))**

.

Trent was hiding behind a rock. "Alright… I just need to win this tie-breaker."

Brick runs out of cover towards where Trent.

He let out a sigh. "It's now or never." He ducked out of cover and aimed at Brick. But quickly lowered his head as a flew over his head. "That was close." He mumbled to himself.

"Come out soldier!" Brick yelled, running for his cover.

He let out a sigh. "I can't stick my head out again. I need to think of something else…" He stuck his hand into his pocket and retrieved a grenade. "You know, I probably should have remembered we had these." He pulled the pin.

Brick walked over to the rock was hiding behind. "It's not use hiding." He heard something roll to his feet. "A grenade? But I could have sworn I still had min- He threw a grenade at me. Probably should have realised that sooner" And then he blew up.

"The winner is Trent!" Chris yelled out via the voice over. "He wins for the Gamer Gang!"

.

 **((In the real world))**

.

The helmet on Trent slowly got off.

"You did it!" Samey smiled at Trent and hugged him.

Trent doesn't hug back because he wasn't expecting the hug.

She quickly realized that she was hugging him and let go. "Sorry."

"Trent! You totally won for us!" Cody yelled out. Giving him props. That, he was able to return.

"Trent." Sierra said. "I didn't know you were good at shooting games."

He slowly nodded. "I played them a lot. Why is that so shocking?"

"How did a cadet lose to a non cadet!" Jo yelled at Brick.

Brick was standing at attention. "I was not expecting the grenade, ma'am!"

" _Always_ expect the grenade!" She yelled.

Chris stood out of the monitor room. "Trent won the first challenge for the Gamer Gang, which means they get the best of the three sleeping accommodations. Pixel Perfect, since you guys won second place, you will get the decent room. As for the Virtual Conquerors, you did the worst with last place. As such, you will sleep in the worst part. Not only that, but you will also be sending someone home tonight. Hopefully you never return here. But you will because I designed your team to be terrible." He smiled brightly.

Topher slide himself over to where Chris. "Chris, you should totally reconsider and have me as co-host! I will raise the ratings so much. To be honest, I don't even care about winning, nor do I care for what happens to my team. I'll help them win, I'll cause them to lose. Whatever it takes to get you to notice me."

"I will file a restraining order eventually." He replied.

.

 **((With Gamer Gang))**

.

Trent had a can of pop in his hands. "So here's to our first team victory! Hope we can keep winning!"

Samey was glaring at Amy. "I can't believe you blew me up!"

She glared back. "What are you talking about? You blew up because of an enemy grenade! Not because of me!"

"You said you dropped your grenade! So I picked it up! You also apparently dropped the pin!"

"You have no proof!"

Trent let out a sigh. "Amy, leave her alone."

She turned to look at him. "You are siding with her?"

He nodded. "I saw how you were in your season. You treated her poorly."

Amy seemed to have gotten even madder. "Whatever!"

Dawn approached her. "You should start treating her better or bad things are sure to happen."

She walked past her. "Shut up, witch."

Cody took a sip of his pop. "What was that all about?"

B simply shrugged.

"More cat fights." Max grinned.

.

 **((With Pixel Perfect))**

.

Jo was leaning back on the bed she had. "This isn't first place, but it will have to do for now." She sat up. "But I never want to come back here!"

"It's my fault for letting my guard down." Brick said. "I can't believe I let him get the best of me."

Anne-Maria rolled her eyes. "We should blame the kid over there." She pointed towards Dave, who was lying down on his bed, looking at the ceiling.

"I think it will do for now." Sky smiled. "Although first place is always better."

Tyler smiled. "I don't care where we sleep. As long as no one is going home, then it's alright with me!"

Lindsay nodded. "I also share that feeling!"

Jo crossed her arms. "I would much rather sleep in the better room."

.

 **((Confessional booth))**

.

Jo still had her arms crossed. "This is about the worst team I could have possible have gotten! There are two pain magnets! Two dumb blondes! One depressed kid! And one… I don't even know what to call Anne-Maria. The only good person on this team that I have is me! And maybe Sky. She did come in second place last season. Or was it first place? Ah! Whatever! All I know is that she's an athlete, and it could be useful!"

.

 **((In an open room in the school))**

.

Chris was holding a bowl that contained some stuff. "Hello contestants. You guys were the first losers of the season. Though break, isn't it?"

Noah crossed his arm. "I guess most of the team just wasn't really into it. Some died so quickly, other's died by running head first into danger."

"Hey, it was a risk and I took it." Scott defended himself.

"And you died because of it." He countered.

"Didn't you die because you leaned against a wall?" Scott countered back.

Noah kept his arms crossed. "Let's just move on."

"Fine!" Chris said. He took out what appeared to be a bullet. "The first replica of a bullet goes to… Eva!" He tossed her the first one.

She caught it, but then dropped it because she had no uses for it.

"Jasmine!" He tossed her the second one.

She caught it.

He took out another one. "Noah!" He tossed him the third one.

He caught it, pocketing it.

"Sam…"He tossed him the fourth one.

He caught it, fiddling around with it to inspect it.

"Justin." He tossed him the fifth one.

He caught it, but discarded it quickly.

Chris looked at the three people who had not received a bullet. "Scott, Staci, Topher, you all have reasons to be voted off. Scott, no one likes you."

He crossed his arms. "I can live with that."

"Staci, you won't shut u-"

"My great great great grandmother invented shutting up. Before that, people just had to keep talking." She said.

Chris shook his head. "Like you are doing right now? Just take your bullet!" He tossed her the sixth one.

She failed to catch it. And it hit her right in the face.

"And Topher! You are just very annoying. I don't even know why i asked you to come back for another season."

He did the finger guns. "It's because you secretly like me."

"No." He sighed. "And the final bullet of the evening goes to-"

Noah smirked to himself. "That sounds like something a killer would say when he is deciding who to kill."

Chris looked at him, annoyed. "Can you let me talk?"

He shrugged. "Sure, go right ahead."

"And the final one goes to…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Scott!" He tossed him the final one.

He grinned as he caught it.

Topher sat up quickly. "Wait, what? Why me?"

"You kinda said you would lose challenges for us if it meant becoming co-host."

"I don't like you." Eva said.

Sam let out a sigh. "I just feel like you'd be useless."

Staci smiled. "Plus, Scott seems so much nicer."

Scott shrugged. "And it was either you or me."

"You guys are joking, right?" Noah sighed.

Topher ran up to Chris. "Please! Chris! Let me at least be your intern!

He looked at him, a little angry. "I said n- Wait… intern?" He smiled at himself. "You know what, sure. You can become my intern.

"Yes!" Topher cheered.

"You made a mistake!" Chris smiled.

He smiled to himself. "We'll see about that. It starts with intern, and then soon I'll be co-host."

Chris leaned over to the camera. "I'm going to have fun torturing him"

"Yeah!" Topher cheered. "Wait. What?"

.

 **((Votes))**

.

Eva didn't seem happy about any of this. "I would vote for Scott. But that Topher kid seems pretty useless. And the thing he said to Chris."

.

Jasmine looked down at the camera. "Isn't it obvious who I'm voting for? Scott! I've heard what he has done! And I ain't taking any chances!"

.

Justin was thinking deeply about this. "Scott and I could make an alliance, so I need him to stay. And I found the perfect person to vote against. Topher is as good as gone.

.

Noah had his arms crossed. "Gee, I wonder who I'm going to vote for. Of course it's Scott. I don't want him to start throwing the game. So, who else would I vote for?"

.

Sam seemed to also be in deep thought. "Hmm… Scott seems like the best pick since he's a back stabber. But Topher mentioned he would lose to try and get Chris' attention. So he could have fallen purposely. So my vote goes towards Topher. I can always vote off Scott another time. It's not like I'll never get the chance again."

.

Scott was leaning back in the seat. "Choosing Topher is my safest bet! So of course I would choose him. Hopefully other people also vote him off."

.

Staci was sitting down, counting something. "My great great great great-"

.

Topher grinned to himself. "I'm voting off Scott! It's a safe way to assure I stay in the game!"

.

"-great great-" Staci continued.

"Just continue!" Scott yelled out from outside.

"I choose Topher because Scott seems nice." She smiled.

.

Votes Total:

Topher: 5

Scott: 3

.

 **Alright, after almost a year, here is the next episode. See you next year! Just kidding, I won't torture you all with that. All one of you because let's be honest, I don't think any of you are reading this. Well, if someone is reading, reviewing lets me know people are actually reading this. Of course, you don't have to because reviewing is hard. But the thought is always appreciated. Next episode, we visit one of my childhood favourite games.**


	3. Unsuper Monkey Ball

**Hey what up guys! It's me. The guy. Yeah. Anyways! I'm back with the third episode of this story. This one isn't going to be that good either, because, once again, I'm trying to get the weaker challenges out of the way first. Although it's from a game series I really loved as a kid. I don't play it as much anymore because life moves on. And also because I no longer have my copy, and the newer ones really suck. Wait! The Wii one was really good. Anyways! Without further ado, let's get episode 3 underway!**

.

.

.

Natural Productions…

.

.

.

Presents…

.

.

.

Total Drama Virtual Reality

Episode 3

.

.

.

 **((With Virtual Conquerors))**

.

Noah was sitting down on the floor, as they had no beds. In his hands, was a book, which he was reading.

Eva was doing push ups, listening to some music.

Sam was playing his 3DS, sitting against the wall, since that's where a charger outlet was.

Jasmine was leaning against a wall.

Staci was sitting down next to Scott. "And then she said-"

He let out a sigh before leaning in close to Eva. "Hey, do you think I could borrow your MP3 player?"

She didn't stop her push ups, but she did look at Scott. She gave him a nasty glare that pretty much said 'no'.

Scott sighed. "Fine, I guess I'll just listen to her until my hearing goes."

Justin was away from everyone. He was trying to fix the mirror that got broken previously.

Noah lowered his book and sighed upon seeing Justin. "Are you seriously still trying to fix that thing?"

"I need to!" He replied. "How will I know if I look great!" He replied.

Jasmine shook her head. "You don't need to keep looking at a mirror.

"You wouldn't know the struggle!" He said. "Since you aren't attractive and all!"

She glared at him. "I'm going to choose to ignore that…"

.

 **((Confessional booth))**

.

Jasmine wsa sitting down. "This sucks. The only person I knew was Topher! And now he's gone. Either Scott or Justin should have been voted off!"

.

Justin shrugged. "What? It's true! She's not as attractive as I am. But that's also not really fair. No one is."

.

Noah shook his head. "It's only what, day 2? And our team is already falling apart. That's just great! I bet you the other teams aren't going through the same thing."

.

 **((Pixel Perfect))**

.

Sky was sitting down on one of the beds. "If all of these challenges are based off of video games, we need to figure which game could be next!"

Brick nodded. "That's a good idea ma'am!"

She looked around. "Anyone have any ideas?"

Lindsay smiled. "There has to be a game around there about being popular."

Jo let out a sigh. "You know what. How about a sports game? There are ton of those."

"Yeah!" Tyler cheered. "I'll totally rock the sports challenge! I bet you that the sports challenge is today!"

She rolled her eyes. "Last I checked, you were nothing but a pain magnet. I'd be surprised if you last a week!"

"Hey!" Lindsay stood up. "You leave Tyler alone!"

Jo rolled her eyes. "You'll last even less."

Brick shook his head. "Hey, are we missing someone?"

"Over there." Anne-Maria pointed to the corner, were Dave was sitting.

Brick got up. "I'll go talk to him again."

"Just leave him there!" Jo called out. "We shouldn't have to worry about him!"

He shook his head. "We never leave a soldier behind!" He walked over to where Dave was sitting. "Come on Dave, come join our meeting.

He looked at Brick, before shaking his head. "No thanks. I would just get in the way."

.

 **((Confessional booth))**

.

Jo was pretty mad. "Alright! Dave needs to actually help out the team, or he's the one that's going home next! Like seriously, he just sits in the corner all day moping around. He won't last long here."

.

Sky was looking at the ground. "He's just trying to make me feel bad. He's not still sad. Right…?"

.

 **((Back with Pixel Perfect))**

.

Brick slowly nodded. "Alright." He started to walk away before turning back towards Dave. "Just try and help with this challenge, alright?" Then he continued to walk away.

.

 **((Gamer Gang))**

.

Sierra was roaming around their room. "Cody! Where are you! I found some candy for you!" She turned to look at Dawn. "You! Have you seen him?"

She thought for a moment. "I'm sure I heard him say that he was going to go find Sam to play games. And then they went to roaming around the school."

She smiled. "Thanks!" And then she ran out of the room.

Dawn tilted her head until she knew for sure that Sierra was gone. She leaned down and removed a floor board. "The coast is clear."

Cody poked his head out. "Thanks a ton!" He slowly got out of the hole. "It was starting to get really cramped in there. How did you find out about it?"

She went silent for a minute. "I stumbled upon it."

"You fell into i-" He started to say.

"I fell into it." She confirmed.

Cody smiled. "Well thanks anyways! You really are am-"

"Samey! Get me some cereal!" Amy yelled out.

Samey looked over at her. "But you are standing right next to it."

She rolled her eyes. "Does it look like I care?"

"No…" She sighed as she slowly got up.

"I should probably take care of this." Dawn said. "Giving that Trent left to go do something." She walked over to both of them. "May I intervene?"

Amy tried to make herself look like the victim. "I told you to get your own cereal."

Samey crossed her arms. "You told me to get you some."

"Pfft!" She smirked to herself. "No I didn't!" She turned to Dawn. "Who will you believe?"

"I believe Sammy." She replied.

Amy crossed her arms. "Her name is Samey."

Dawn let out a sigh. "Are we really going to do this now? I'm pretty sure that is a name you gave her."

She seemed offended. "No I di-"

Suddenly, a loud noise came over the school intercoms.

"To the lab!" Max yelled out as he opened the fridge and ran in. He fell down, as well as everything inside the fridge.

B witnessed all of this, and simply shook his head.

.

 **((Pixel Perfect))**

.

"Sergeant Brick! Reporting for duty!" He yelled out as he started running for the door.

"Hey! Brickhead!" Jo called out.

He turned to look at her, still running. "Yes ma'am?" And then he ran into the door without happening.

Jo started to laugh, passing by him and opening the door. "Not sorry!"

.

 **((In the computer room))**

.

Topher was standing next Chris.

Everyone walked into the room.

Cody hid himself behind B to try and avoid Sierra.

"Hello everyone!" Chris said, looking at everyone. "It's time for the next challenge."

"Didn't we already have a challenge yesterday?" Trent asked. "Isn't it supposed to be every few days?"

Chris shrugged. "I'm on a tight schedule and only have this place for a little over a month. So it there will almost be a challenge everyday."

Topher looked at Chris. "Say… when will I be able to eat?"

"Never." He replied.

"Lovely." He said with a smile. "Wait."

Jo crossed her arms impatient. "Are we going to go to the challenge now?"

"Right!" Chris smiled. "Everyone! Sit down and put on the helmets!"

Everyone sat down and put on the helmets. And then the world went dark.

.

 **((Inside the game))**

.

The world around them was like a bright sky. They seemed to be in the clouds somewhere. Sky looked around slowly and noticed that they were on floating platforms in the air. "Quick! Figure out what game we are in!"

Jo rubbed her head. "I would, but I'm stuck inside some sort of sphere thing."

"A ball?" She asked.

"Yeah. That." Jo rolled her eyes.

.

Cody slowly stood up. "I'm never going to get used to the pain." He took a step, but fell down since he's in a sort of ball. "Oww…"

"Darn it!" Max called out, looking around. "How am I supposed to take over the virtual world while I'm stuck in a ball!"

Samey. "For once I feel safe from Amy." She glanced over to the side.

Amy was running in the ball, making it roll. And her target was Samey.

"Or not!" She yelled as she quickly got out of the way.

Cody looked around again. "Wait a second. I know what game this is!"

.

Justin was rubbing the back of his head. "Why are we stuck in a ball?"

"Oh great…" Noah sighed. "I know what game this is."

Sam cheered. "I love this game!"

Scott crossed his arms. "Just spill the beans already! What game is this?"

Noah let out another sigh. "Super…"

.

"Monkey…" Cody said with a smile.

.

"Balls?" Tyler asked as his ball was slowly rolling towards the edge of the platform. "That's a weird name for a ga-" And then he rolled over the edge, luckily it was actually a ramp and he rolled down it. "-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaame!" He screamed as he was launched off the ramp and landed on a platform in the middle. He hit a pillar, and then another. This went on for quite awhile.

From the voiceover, Chris' voice could be heard. "Hello everyone! You might have guessed that today's challenge is none other than Super Monkey Ball! If you didn't realise it, then you are pretty slow!"

"Hey!" Justin yelled out. "I never heard of the game!"  
"You haven't?" He asked. "It was a great game!"

Staci smiled at this. "My great uncle was the one to invent Su-"

"Nobody cares!" Chris yelled out.

Max started to think. "Super Monkey Ball? I could rule the virtual world with an army of monkeys that are super powered, and place inside balls! They would be unstoppable!" He started to laugh evilly, but he soon started to cough. "Still need to work on that."

"Now!" Chris continued. "Everyone will make their way to the center platform the same way that Tyler did. Except less failure."

Tyler was walking around in a daze. "At least I was the first one here!" He was talking to a pillar.

He shook his head. "The whole point of this challenge is to knock your opponents, the other team, off the platform!"

Eva crossed her arms with a smirk. "That's it? Seems simple enough!"

Noah let out a sigh. "Here comes the catch."

"Nope!" Chris said. "No catch! This is going to be entertaining enough to watch. Everyone! Go! Now!"

Everyone but one person quickly ran off the platform and made it onto the bigger one.

Brick lands on the platform. "This is actually pretty fun!" He smiled. Then he knocked into Cody's sphere and they both went rolling uncontrollably.

"I am coming Codykins!" Sierra yelled as she rolled towards him.

"Remind me to never to that again." Brick said, regaining his footing.

Jo rolled past him. "Why? It's great exercise! Wimp!"

Jasmine was still at the top of the platform. She was kinda leaning down since the sphere was too small for her. "Get me out of here!"

"Oh, right!" Chris laughed. "I forgot you're claustrophobic! And I didn't make them with you in mind!"

"You can make it bigger, right?" She asked. "This is the virtual world, so it shouldn't be too hard!"

Chris went silent for a few seconds. "I can't. So I guess I'll just have to eliminate you early!"

"Wait! No!" Jasmine yelled out, but she had vanished. Rip.

.

 **((Confessional booth))**

.

Jasmine had her arms crossed. "Of course I'm still afraid of tight spaces. And I couldn't move at all! It's not fair."

.

 **((Back inside the game))**

.

B was rolling around, trying to hatch a plan of sorts.

Dawn was rolling after Dave, who was just aimlessly moving around.

Cody approached Dawn. "Hey, I can't thank you enough for all you have done for me. And it's only really been a day." He smiled.

She turned her attention to him slightly. "I try my best." She smiled back. "By the way, Scott is coming for you."

"Wait what?" Cody turned to look at the left just in time to see Scott knock into him and send him flying over the edge. "Why meeee!" He yelled as he fell.

"Cody! No!" Sierra yelled as she ran towards Scott.

He saw this coming and moved out of the way.

She ran over the edge. "Oh." And then she started to fall. "Cooooody!"

Scott smirked to himself. "This is way too easy!"

Dawn finally managed to bump into Dave, who made no attempt to stop himself from falling.

Jo saw all of this and sighed. "I hate my team!" She rolled over to Tyler, who seemed to still be in a daze of sorts. "Hey! Wake up maggot!" She yelled at him.

He quickly snapped out of it and looked at her. "Huh?"

"We have a challenge to win!" She yelled at him.

"Yeah! Right!" Tyler called out as he started to run. Right into a hole, where he fell to his doom.

.

 **((Confessional booth))**

.

Jo stared at the camera before facepalming.

.

Tyler was sitting down, looking at the ground. "You know what? Every season that I'm in, I'm always the comical relief. Can't I be more than that? Let someone else feel the pain I feel for once!"

.

 **((Back in the game))**

.

Chris laughed. "I forgot to mention the random holes in the stadium!"

Noah rolled his eyes, running around. "Great, just what we needed."

Justin was rolling around, choosing to not go after anyone.

Sam glanced over at him and started following. "Hey, why aren't you going after anyone?"

He turned to look at him. "Because all the bouncing around could ruin my face!"

"It might ruin my face!" Justin said, worried.

"It doesn't work like that. Trust a gamer." Sam said.

This seemed to calm him down. "Maybe you're right!" He smiled a little. "But then again, your face is a little messed up, so you could be wrong."

Noah ran by Sam. "Don't even bother trying with this one. He's a lost cause." While he was talking, he managed to bump Lindsay off the edge.

Trent was running after Sky, who seemed to be running quite fast, but he wasn't going to stop there.

Soon, Samey started running beside him. "I think we can work together to take her out."

He looked over at her with a smile. "She does seem like fierce competition, so maybe two people would be better for this kind of thing." He then ran into a pillar because he wasn't paying attention. He also rolled his way into a hole and fell off.

Samey let out a small sigh. "There goes Trent." She continued to run around.

B was running around, having figured out the best plan to beat this game. He aimed the shot and bumped into Brick, who then bumped into Staci, sending them both off the edge.

Brick started to scream as he fell.

"My great great great great uncle invented screaming while falling. He died the day he invented it." Staci said before vanishing.

"Nice!" Chris called out. "It looks like someone here has found a perfect way to win!"

Max stopped running, glaring at B, who passed him. "There can only be _one_ genius. And only one _evil_ genius! He appears to be both of them! But I won't let him get away with it!" He then started to run again.

Justin continued to run. Before he soon pulled out a mirror. "Oh sweet! A mirror, thank the monkey gods!"

Eva ran up beside him. "You believe in what now?"

He shrugged. "I'll believe in whatever makes me look better."

Then they both got sidelined by B. Rip.

"I wasn't ready!" Justin screamed out as he fell off the edge.

Eva was falling, but she didn't scream. "What? Screaming is for wimps!"

Dawn was chasing down Sugar, and actually managed to bump her off. " I like this one much more than the shooting one. I'm much better at this on-" And then Jo knocked her off.

"That's what you get for yapping your mouth off!" She yelled as she ran towards the other players.

Samey looked behind her and saw that Amy was running after her.

"Hey." Amy said. "I'm not trying to take you out. I'm just here for when you fail."

She let out a sigh. She went back to facing forward. However, someone was running towards her.

Scott was running straight at her. They both collided, but instead of both of them flying, they both halted. "Hmm…" He looked around. "This went better in my head.

Since Amy was following right behind Sammy, she couldn't stop in time and all three of them went off the edge.

Scott started to scream loudly before he stopped. "Better than a shark." Then he went back to screaming.

Sam looked around. "Hey, it's just us two, Noah!"

Noah rolled his eyes. "This feels like deja vu."

Sam rolled towards Anne-Maria. "They have the most people left on their team! We should take the out first!"

She noticed what he was trying to do. "Oh? You want to fight me? You better be ready to loes!" She started to run towards him.

They both collide with each other and slowly rolled towards holes and they couldn't stop it. "Noah!" Sam called out. "Avenge me!" He then fell into a hole.

Anne-Maria also fell into a hole.

Noah let out another sigh. "Even more deja vu." He rolled away.

B looked at everyone who was left and realised he only had to take out three more people. He looked around and saw that Jo and Sky lined up really nicely and could probably knock them into each other. And then, all he would have to worry about would be Noah. He started running towards them.

Max saw all of this and grew frustrated. "I can't let his evil plan work! I must be the smartest one on this team!" He started to roll towards Jo.

She saw that people were coming at her from two different directions. "Ah **((BEEP))** "

Max bumped into her first and sent her off the edge.

She had her arms crossed. "Falling off a ledge? This is like training to me!"

The silent genius tried to stop himself from rolling into Max, but he couldn't, and Max was launched into a hole. B started to roll towards a hole. He managed to stop himself from falling in.

However, Sky managed to knock him off the edge. "Yes!" She cheered to herself.

"Noad and Sky are the last two left!" Chris called out.

Sky looked over at him with a smirk. "This should be easy."

Suddenly, the holes in the platform slowly started to get larger.

Noah looked around. "Let me guess, this is to make it more challenging, right?"

"Yes, yes it is." Chris said.

"Great." He sighed as he started running away, avoiding all of the holes.

Sky was right behind him, slowly catching up because she was a little faster.

Noah looked behind him to see how Sky was doing. However, when he looked back, he was heading straight for a hole. "Wait crap!" He couldn't stop in time and hit the side of the wall. He rose up in the air a little. He soon started to fall again. He closed his eyes.

However, Sky also couldn't stop in time, and had started to fall in the hole too. As such, they were both holding the other from falling.

Noah looked around. "Well, this can't get any worse. Or better."

Sky shook her head. "This did not go like I thought it would."

"You two better hurry up, or you will both fall!" Chris said.

"I don't think we can get back up." He crossed his arms.

Chris thought for a moment. "Then the one who falls last wins."

"What?" Sky asked. "How are we supposed to do that? Either one of us will randomly fall first, or we'll both fall at the same time!"

Noah thought for a moment before he delivered a kick to the sphere. This raised it up a little, and allowed Sky's to fall into the hole first. "Yes!" He cheered.

"You still have to fall. Noah." Chris said.

"Right." Then he started screaming like a girl.

.

 **((In the real world))**

.

The helmet that Noah was wearing slowly came off. "And that's how it's done!"

Chris walked out of the monitor room. "The Virtual Conquerors win! The Pixel Perfect, once again, take second! And the Gamer Gang, take last place. Which means you people have to send someone home tonight.

B was sending a death glare at Max.

He shrugged at him. "You knocked me off and made us lose our chances of winning."

Dawn looked back and force between them.

.

 **((Pixel Perfect))**

.

Jo was lying down on a bed. "Second? Again? This stinks!"

Sky let out a sigh. "Hey, at least didn't lose."

"But we also didn't win!" She replied.

"No…" Sky looked the other way. "But we also don't need to vote someone off."

Jo stood up angry. "No, but I think we should vote someone off! Maybe then we would do better!"

"Hey!" Lindsay. "We are trying our best!"

She glared at her. "Well obviously, not hard enough!"

Tyler stood up. "Leave her alone!"

Jo glared at him too. "And what do you have to say about yourself? You seem to continually get hurt! You rolled right into a hole on your own accord!"

"You think I liked getting hurt, or that I want to get hurt? No! I don't! Don't blame me for continually getting hurt!" Tyler said.

Sugar was watching all of this with excitement in her eyes. "I love myself a good fight."

"Well! If you don't like it, stop getting hurt!" Jo said.

Brick slowly walked over to her. "Ma'am, I think you should stop…"

She got up quickly. "I'm going somewhere else. I'll be back when you guys have improved yourselves!" She then left the room.

.

 **((Virtual Conquerors))**

.

Noah was sitting on a bed, and he could hear the argument Pixel Perfect was having. "I guess I was wrong…"

Justin was relaxing on his bed. "I never want to go back to that room again.

The gamer pumped his fist into the air. "I can't wait for the next challenge! All of this is like a dream come true!"

"Hopefully next game doesn't involve me being trapped in a small sphere." Jasmine said.

.

 **((Gamer Gang))**

.

Chris was standing in the entrance room of the school. "Hello everyone, your team have lost this challenge. So one of you is going home tonight!"

Topher was standing beside Chris, holding a plate that has seven balls.

"If I call your name." He continued. "You are safe. The first ball of the night goes to… Cody." He tossed him the first one.

He caught it.

"Dawn…" He tossed her the second one.

She caught it.

"Trent…" He tossed him the third one.

He caught it.

Chris looked at everyone else. "You have all received some form of votes. The next one goes to… Samey!" He tossed her the fourth one.

She caught it.

"Sierra…" He tossed her the fifth one.

She caught it gleefully.

"B…" He tossed him the sixth one.

B caught it with a smile on his face.

Chris looked at the bottom two. "Amy, Max. You both have not received a ball. One of you is going home tonight. And the final ball _goes_ to!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Amy!" He tossed her the last one.

"Yes!" She stood up and caught it.

Max looked dumbfounded. "What? Me? But B knocked me off!"

Dawn walked over to him. "But you got in his way and ruin our chances of winning."

He crossed his arms. "That's a lie!" Someone then picked him up.

"Alright!" Chef said. "You are coming with me." He walked over to the bus.

"Unhand me! You… You thing!" Max yelled out.

Chef lets out a grunt as he walks into the bus with Max in hands.

Chris turned towards the camera. "And with the second person now voted off! We are down to 22. Which is, nothing special! But what will happen next? Will Pixel Perfect get anything else but second? Will Tyler finally confront Jo? And when will Dave ever actually put any effort into anything? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Virtual Reality!"

Topher looked around. "I'm getting paid, right?"

"Nope!" He replied with a big smile.

.

 **((The votes))**

.

Amy had her arms crossed. "Of course I'm going to vote my sister off! She's the reason why I was voted off last time. Goodbye Samey!"

.

B was holding up a picture of Max.

.

Cody was shaking a little bit. "I need to get rid of Sierra! She's ruining any chances I have to do something!"

.

Dawn thought for a moment. "Max ruined B's plan, so I'm going to vote him off."

.

"B thinks he's so good!" Max said. "Well guess what! There can only be _one_ evil genius! I'm voting off B!"

.

Samey looked at the camera. "I need to vote off Amy! She's going to continually hurt me verbally and phsycially!"

.

Sierra tilted her head in thought. "Hmm… I don't really hate anyone here. So it's either B, or Max! I like B more, so I'll vote off Max!"

.

Trent had his arms crossed. "Of course I'm voting off Amy. No one should be treated like that!"

.

Votes Total:

Max: 3

Amy: 2

B: 1

Samey: 1

Sierra: 1

.

 **And that concludes another episode of this story! I know it wasn't the best game for this kind of stuff. But I had a lot of fun writing it. And fixing errors that I had previously made the first time. Also, I don't want to be mean. But I already have all the games I'm going to use. So any suggestions won't come into play this season. However, depending on how good this does, I might make a second season and include the games you suggested. Or I could always replace a game I currently have that hasn't been reached in script form. Who knows?**


	4. Episode 4

**Hey what up guys! Me here with another episode of this story. Last episode we went to the wonderful world of monkeys in balls. Still a weird, but fitting name. This episode we are actually going into a mobile game. Because my 2016 self thought it was a good idea to do that, and it's written in script style. Soooooo. Yeah, I'm sticking with it. Anyways! Enough about that, let's get to the actual episode!**

.

.

.

Natural Productions…

.

.

.

Presents…

.

.

.

Total Drama Virtual Reality

Episode 4

.

.

.

 **((Gamer Gang))**

.

It was about four in the morning, and Cody was wide awake. He couldn't sleep because Sierra was hugging him. He let out a small sigh. He looked around the faintly lit room, which was weird since there wasn't any windows in the room. He could faintly see Dawn's silhouette meditating. He attempted to break free from Sierra, and actually managed to do so. He slowly started to crawl over to Dawn.

"Hey Cody." She greeted with her eyes still closed.

He stopped in his tracks. "How did you know it was me?"

She looked over at him. "Who else would want to talk to me in this early in the morning?"

He rubbed the back of his head slowly. "Yeah, good point…"

Dawn closed her eyes and went back to meditating. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

Cody thought for a few moments. "Well, I kinda just needed to get away from Sierra. And I probably won't be able to fall asleep anytime soon.

The moonchild nodded. "That is fair. However I feel like everyone will be awake in a few moments."

He tilted his head. "Why do you think that?"

And as if on cue, a loud beeping sound came over the intercom, waking everyone up.

"Cody!" Sierra yelled as she tackled him. "She wasn't bothering you was she? Are you OK? Were you scared?"

The geek let out a small sigh. "I give up…"

Amy slowly got up. "Why do we need to wake up so early?"

Trent got up and slowly looked around. "Why doesn't this room have any windows?"

Samey kicked something off her leg. "I think something was chewing my foot…" She shivered.

The silent genius slowly got up and stretched. He headed for the door.

.

 **((Pixel Perfect, a few minutes ago))**

.

Everyone was sleeping on the beds they were provided. Although, one person was up. Sky was sitting down on her bed. Thinking of some various stuff.

Tyler was sleeping on his bed when he slowly rolled off, landing on the ground. "Oww…" He mumbled as he slowly got up.

The athlete glanced over at him. "You just can't avoid getting hurt, can you?" She smiled.

The jock slowly got up and sat on his bed. "I guess I can't."

Sky looked at the ground. "Don't worry, you'll stop getting hurt eventually."

Tyler let out a sigh. "You really think so?"

She nodded slowly. "I mean, come on, how much can one guy get hurt anyway?"

He started to think about what happened in season three. "A lot."

The athlete really she should probably talk about something else. "How far did you make it? The furthest, I mean."

The jock smiled slightly. "Well, I made it to 10th out of 18 in season three. That's like 15 episodes in."

Sky smiled. "See? That's pretty good. What about season one?"

He let out a sigh. "I got 18th out of 22 in season one. So I only made it to episode seven."

The girl had a smile on her face. "Look how much you improved from season one to season three."

Tyler slowly looked up, a small smile reappearing on his face. "Yeah! I guess you are right!"

.

 **((Confessional Booth))**

.

Tyler had his fist clenched, happily. "I did do better in season three! Maybe I can make it to the final eight this season! Or fail trying! Either way! I'm going to win this!" He paused for a moment. "Wait…"

.

 **((Pixel Perfect))**

.

Tyler looked around and noticed Dave. "Hey, I've been meaning to ask you. What's the deal with him?" He points to Dave.

Sky glanced over at him before looking away. "I rather not talk about."

The jock shrugged. "Can't argue with that. I should probably head back to slee-"

The beeping noise over the intercom played again, waking everyone up.

The Jersey Shore reject quickly got up. She stormed over to Brick's bed. "What did I tell you about that alarm clock!"

Dave woke up and looked around.

The heartless tomboy got up, covering her ears. "Turn that thing off!"

Brick wakes up, stretching a little bit.

"Hey!" Anne-Maria yelled at him. "Turn off your alarm."

He looked at her confused. "You broke that thing day one."

"Oh." She mumbled.

Sky headed for the door. "It probably means that there is a challenge soon."

Jo ran over to the door. "Let's go everyone! Let's win this one and stop getting second!"

.

 **((Virtual Conquerors, a minute ago))**

.

Everyone was sleeping, besides Scott, who was losing every ounce of sanity that he had. Staci was talking in her sleep, and she wouldn't shut up. He was finally starting to lose it when he got up and walked over to a cabinet. He rummaged through it and eventually found some duct tape. He let out a small sigh of relief. And then walked over to Staci and proceeded to duct tape her mouth shut. It was horrible, but sometimes, you gotta do, what you gotta do.

.

 **((Confessional booth))**

.

Scott was leaning against the seat. "I have a bunch of people who are a threat on my team." He raised one finger. "Eva is too strong, she could probably kill me with one punch." He raised a finger. "Jasmine as many skills, and she hates me, so that's a bad thing too. Justin doesn't seem like a threat and he could be my ally." He raised a third finger. "Noah is smart, and he's probably played some of the games that are going to be in the challenge. He did recognize the game." He raised a fourth finger. "Sam, well, he's a gamer! He will be impossible to take out in the merge. He would know the ins and outs of every game. And lastly, well. Not a threat, but Staci is very annoying. So I'm thinking of getting rid of her first. Also it would be easier to try and get the others to vote her off too. Justin would vote with me, and maybe I can get Eva to help me too…"

.

 **((Virtual Conquerors))**

.

Scott smiled at himself for his work. He lied back down in bed to fall asleep.

Suddenly a loud beeping could be heard over the intercom.

"What the?" Jasmine said, waking up in a jolt.

"Hey!" Justin said, upon waking up. "I need my beauty sleep! My agent said I need at least eight hours of sleep."

The gamer woke up and checked his 3DS "Oh no!"

The eye candy crossed his arms. "I know right!"

"I forgot to save and it died!" He called out.

"Oh…" Justin mumbled.

Staci woke up and started trying to talk, but realised her mouth was taped. "HMMHMM!"

Jasmine looked over at her. "Huh… why is her mouth taped?"

The trouble maker looked over at her. "Beats me. Is it really worth worrying over? We have more important things to worry about, like today's challenge!" He walked over to the door.

Eva followed Scott before looking at Staci. "I say it's a good look for her!"

Everyone else slowly walked out of the room but Staci, who was too busy trying to take the tape off.

.

 **((Computer room))**

.

Topher was holding a fan for Chris, except it was a fan that could touch the ground and still blow in Chris' face. "Hey, Chris, can't I just put the fan down?"

The host thought about it for all of one second. "No."

"But, it's the same height as you." Topher said.

He shrugged. "It's better this way."

The Chris wannabe let out a sigh.

Chris looked at everyone who had gathered. "Today's challenge is going to… told once you are all in the game. Now, first, team Pixel Perfect needs to choose someone to be team capta-"

"As the only one with any leadership, I choose myself to be leader." Jo said.

The dumb princess slowly raised her hand. "I think it should be someone els-"

The heartless tomboy sent a glare at her. "And I say it should be me. Your choice shouldn't matter much in the long run."

Tyler took a stand. "Hey! Leave her alone!"

Jo took a step towards him. "And what are you going to do? Get hurt?"

"No… but…" He tried to counter, but he instead sighs.

Chris looked around at everyone. "You all vote Jo?"

The Jersey Shore reject pondered for a moment. "There's not really anyone else to vote for. So yes…"

"Sir, yes sir!" Brick yelled out.

"Sure, why not." Dave mumbled.

Dejected, both Lindsay and Tyler nodded.

Sky looked over at the both of them before turning to look at Chris. "I object!"

"We don't have time for this! Jo will be team captain for this one challenge!" Chris said.

"Wait." Jo looked at him. "Only this challenge?"

The host nodded. "Yes, only this challenge."

She crossed her arms. "Fine."

.

 **((Confessional booth))**

.

Jo had a smirk on her face. "I intend to be the leader of this team for a long time!"

.

 **((Computer room))**

.

"Hey." Noah said. "We elect Sam as team leader."

Chris looked over at their direction. "Pixel Perfect is the only one that needs one. They have the most members, so it's to make it fair." He walked into the monitor room. "Everyone! Take your seat!"

Sam slowly sat down in a seat. "Why would they need a team captain. I wonder what kind of game this is! We went from a Call of Duty to Super Monkey Ball! This could be about anything!"

.

 **((Inside the game))**

.

Sam slowly opened his eyes and started to look around. They were in a clearing inside the woods. A perfect square clearing, to be precise. Although one side of the clearing was water. "Huh…?" He looks at his hands and realises he's just bones. "Where did my skin go?" He shouted out.

Noah walked up to Sam, wearing a green cape and green get up of sorts. He was also holding a bow and arrow. "I'm wearing girls clothes. Don't complain."

Justin walks over to everyone and makes fire come out of his hand. "Let me tell you two, I've never felt hotter." He smirked to himself. He was wearing like a wizard robe.

Staci walked over to everyone riding a hog. "It really is hot."

The trouble maker was floating slightly off the ground. He was holding a sort of staff. "Nobody cares!"

The gamer was looking back and forth. "Staci is riding a hog? Scott is floating? I'm a skeleton? Justin is a wizard?"

Noah looked at Justin. "You're a wizard, Justin."

Eva walked over to everyone else. "What am I?"

Sam looked at her for a moment. "You are a Barbarian."

This seemed to tick her off. "A what?"

He raised his hands in defense. "Nono! That's your character name!"

She crossed her arms. "Oh"

Sam looked somewhat annoyed. "I know what game this is. But it's not really a video game. Just some phone game."

Justin crossed his arms. "What game IS it?"

Jasmine slowly walked over to everyone. She seemed way taller than before. "Why is everyone else so short?"

The gamer looked over at her. "And Jasmine is a Giant!"

"Hey!" She looked down at him. "I'm not that tall!"

"Once again, that's your character name." Sam sighed.

Noah rolled his eyes. "Just say the game that we are playing!"

.

 **((Gamer Gang))**

.

Cody light a fire with his hand. "Oh! Cool!"

The obsessive uber-fan made her way towards Cody while riding a hog. "Cody! Look what I have! It can be our son!"

The geek took a moment to think before he lit the area in front of the hog on fire.

The hog proceeded to run away with Sierra still on it. "I'll be back Cody! Don't worry!"

A giggling sound could be heard. It was coming from Dawn. "That's one way to get her away from you." She was wearing an archer get up.

Cody looked at her for a few seconds. "You make a really cute archer."

She wasn't paying attention when he said that. "What did you say?"

"Huh! Nothing!" He said, looking away quickly.

Amy was floating off the ground. She soon spotted Samey and couldn't help but laugh. "You are a skeleton? Well you know what they say, true beauty is inside. But you don't seem to have any of that either!"

She let out a small gasp before crossing her arms. "At least I'm not a witch."

The evil twin looked at her get up before trying to go for her.

Trent stepped towards them, holding a sword. "Ladies, stop fighting. We need to figure out what game this is."

Cody walked over to him. He glanced over at B, who was pretty giant. "It's a phone game called Clash of Clans. It's not really a video game hardcore gamers would play. But still a game. And I'm a wizard!" Cody cheered.

Samey looked at herself. "What am I?"

The geek took a glance at her. "You are a Wall Breaker. You blow walls, and yourself, up to let us through."

Amy laughed a bit. "She has to hurt herself to help us? I love this game already!"

B walked over to her and flicked her into a tree. He smiled to himself.

.

 **((Pixel Perfect))**

.

Anne-Maria was towering over everyone as the Giant. "Why do I have to be this character?"

Jo was looking around at everyone else. "I don't know! Why do you always have to complain?"

Brick was fiddling around with a sword. "I guess I have this now."

A isgh came from Dave. "Why am I wearing a robe?" He looks at his hand when suddenly a fire starts in it. "Woah!" He yelped. "I can make fire? That's actually kinda awesome!"

Sky was holding a bow and arrow. "Looks like someone is finally cheery!" She smiled at him.

He crossed his arms. "For now."

Lindsay was looking down at everyone. "Why is everyone so shorter?"

Jo crossed her arms, annoyed. "Because you are floating!"

"Ooooh!" She smiled. "Hey, Joel, what's that behind you?"

The heartless tomboy rolled her eyes. "Don't know." She turned around. "Don't ca-"

A hog jumps onto Jo. "Weee!" Sugar called out, riding the hog. "Just like the farm!"

"Oww!" She yelled out, falling onto the ground.

"Woah there partner!" She said, making the hog get off of her.

"Watch it!" Jo yelled out as she got up. "Hey! Pain magnet!" She turned to Tyler. "Are you about this game?"

Tyler was a skeleton. "Yeah! I'm sure it's Clash of Clans." He looks at himself. "And I'm a Wall Breaker!"

Jo crossed her arm. "What does that do?"

The jock smiled, finally feeling useful. "I carry a bomb to the wall and blow up a wall, including myself."

She couldn't help but smirk at this. "So basically you hurt yourself?"

"Yea-" Tyler then realized something before sighing. "Why do I always get hurt?"

The heartless tomboy crossed her arms. "And I guess since I'm the leader, I get no character."

A voice then came from the sky. "Hello everyone!" It was Chris, who was also a Dragon.

Noah looked up at the sky. "Chris, did you make yourself a dragon?"

"No…" Chris said, the voice clearly coming from the dragon. "Anyways! This is Clash of Clans if you hadn't realized! Each team has an Archer, a Barbarian, a Giant, a Hog Rider, a Wall Breaker, and a Wizard."

"Hey!" Jo called out. "What about me?"

The dragon turned to look at her. "You are the main person who makes the plan for your team. The final plan is up to you!"

Jo cheered. "Yes! Finally! Someone competent controlling the team."

The dragon rolled it's eyes. "So this is how it's going to go down. You guys will all have the same base, but the traps will be located at different places. You need to do two attacks each. One on each team. The one with the most total percentage destroyed wins! If it's a tie, it goes by stars. And if that is somehow a tie, then the two people in a tie must attack each other! The losing team is of course the one that gets the least amount of destruction. They of course have to vote someone off! You guys have an hour to come up with a plan! By the way, you can have multiple of the same troops!"

Sierra squealed with glee, as did the hog. "So that means that I can have an army full of Cody's?"

The geek quickly shook his head. "No! Please no!"

"You might want to examine your base!" Chris continued. "Because you will be attacking an almost exact replica of that. Also, you can place a maximum of twenty-five troops housing into the Clan Castle. And your army can have a maximum of two hundred troops spacing. Some of the troops take up more than others! And your hour starts… NOW!"

Cody walked over to his team. "Alright, here's what I can tell you all about this. Barbarians and Archers take up one space. Wall Breakers take up two!"

Amy laughed a bit. "You take more than a regular person-"

The geek looked at her in the eyes. "A Witch takes up twelve spaces."

The evil twin froze for a bit. "Wait what?"

"A Giant takes up five spaces. I take up four housing spaces, and Sierra takes up five." He turned to look at the silent genius. "B, you think you can make up a strategy if I tell you what everything does."

He thought for a moment before nodding.

.

 **((Virtual Conquerors))**

.

Sam looked at his team. "Alright, since I know the most about this game between all of us! And Noah is the smartest out of all of us. I think it should be me and him to decide the plan!"

"I know literally nothing about the game." Noad deadpanned.

"It's easy!" Sam smiled. "I'll teach you!"

.

 **((Pixel Perfect))**

.

Jo was looking at her team. "Blah blah blah! Nag nag nag! I'm leader and I say blah blah blah! Blah! Blah blah! Blah! Blah blah blah blah!"

.

 **((In the real world))**

.

Chris was laughing a bit to himself. "I glad I edited that boring segment!"

.

 **((Back in the game))**

.

Chris flew out of the forest as a Dragon again. "Alright! First it's going to be Virtual Conquerors attacking Gamer Gang. Then it will be Gamer Gang attacking Pixel Perfect! And then-"

"We get it!" Anne-Maria yelled out. "Just get on with the show already!"

"Fine!" Chris yelled. "Virtual Conquerors, you are up first!"

Sam looked at everyone. "Remember the plan!"

.

Ten Giant Jasmine spawned it all at once. "Remind me why I'm being sent out first?"

"Because you can take hits!" The gamer explained.

She rolled her eyes, "If you say so."

Sam runs up behind Jasmine and explodes on the wall. Suddenly four more of him do the same thing making a nice big hole in the wall.

Suddenly, twenty Noah's spawn and starts shooting arrows at the cannons and archer towers.

Ten Eva's spawn and start running inside the base.

Nine Justin's spawn and start setting things ablaze.

Stacie was on a hog with nine more of her behind. "My great great great-" She gets shot a few times and disappears.

Noah was getting shot at. "At least I have twenty of me." He looked behind himself. "At least I have ten of me."

Two Scott's spawn, which then spawns in some skeletons from the ground to fight.

Justin was running around, attacking some defenses. "Hey, this is actually really fu-" He stepped onto a spring trap and was launched into the air.

.

 **((Back in the real world))**

.

Chris was sitting down at the desk, on the phone. "Hmm mh… Half hour show, yeah, I guess. Alright! Understood!" He hung up the phone. 'Topher!"

He runs into the room. "Yes sir?"

"Bring me more coffee!" He demanded.

Topher looked over at his still full glass. "Don't you already have coffee?"

The host looks over at the cup. "Yes but it's too cold now."

"I can see the steam coming out." He countered.

"Just get me a new one!" He demanded again.

Topher let out a sigh. "Alright…!" He grabbed the cup and walked out.

Chris turned to look at the camera. "Since the studio said we wouldn't have enough time to show you all the fights." And I'm too lazy to write six fights. "We are just going to show you a montage! Here we go!"

Topher runs back into the room with a fresh cup of coffee.

The host took it from him and took a sip. Before quickly spitting it out. "Now it's too hot!"

"What do you want from me!?" Topher yelled at Chris.

.

 **((MONTAGE TIME))**

.

Jasmine was walking around the base. She stepped onto a bomb, which blew up. It barely did anything to her, however. She rolled her eyes. "It's going to take more than that to affect m-" And then she activated another springtrap and went sailing.

.

All nine of Staci jump over a wall. However, they all blew up thanks to a big bomb.

.

 **((Virtual Conquerors finish with 80%))**

.

 **((Gamer Gang VS Pixel Perfect))**

.

Cody was shooting sine buildings with fire when he looked over at Dawn, who was shooting them down with arrows. He started to daydream a little until he was shot to death. Then, the second one started to daydream until he met the same fate. Then the thi-

.

Sky looked over at Jo. "What troops did you use for the Clan Castle?"

She couldn't help but snicker. "You'll see!"

Suddenly, out of the Clan Castle, twelve Tyler's ran out with no aim in goal but to blow stuff up.

Behind him, was a lone Brick. "Today, is a good day to die!"

Sky facepalmed. "You gotta be kidding me, right?"

All twelve Tyler's perish to the hands of Dawn.

Brick stopped running. "Today, is a good day… to retreat!" He yelled as he ran away. He didn't make it very far before he died.

.

 **((Gamer Gang gets 92%))**

.

 **((Pixel Perfect VS Gamer Gang))**

.

Tyler runs into the wall, but doesn't explode.

"What!" Jo seemed mad.

He then exploded.

"There we go!" She smirked.

.

Sugar jumped over a wall, but face planted into a building, which made her fall off her hog. The hog then ran away from her. "Oh! Wait here fella!" She looked around and noticed she was between a lot of defenses. "This is probably bad." She was then shot several times.

.

 **((Pixel Perfect get 78%))**

.

 **((Gamer Gang VS Virtual Conquerors))**

.

Amy spawns in a bunch of skeleton. She smirks to hersel . "Hey! Look! Samey! Just like you! They do whatever I ask them to do!"

Samey lets out a small sigh.

.

An army of Trent start attacking the base. But they keep getting shot one by one by a cannon. Soon, he stops. "You know, This is not going anywhere." And then the last of him was shot.

B walks over and starts finishing the job.

.

 **((Gamer Gang get 100%))**

.

Chris looks around. "Gamer Gang wins first place for suer! Since no one else can reach 192%. Now it's a matter of who loses!"

.

 **((The match with Pixel Perfect attacking The Gamer Gang finishes with 92%))**

.

Chris looked at everyone. "Now Pixel Perfect finished with a 92%, I don't know how, since Jo is in control."

"Hey!" She yelled out.

"Their score is now raised to 170%. Virtual Conquerors need at least 88% if they want to tie. And 89% if they want to win second place right then and there!"

.

 **((The last match starts))**

.

Sam started to run at the wall, which also triggered the Clan Castle. Daves comes out and shoots him with a fireball. Somehow, he lived. "I'll never die!" And then he blew up because he reached the wall.

.

Eva was hitting a canon with her sword.

Sky was on the other side of it, shooting her.

"If I could, I would hit you! But I can't jump on the other other side of the wall!" She yelled out, slightly angry.

.

Justin was destroying some buildings with ease. "Wow, I never knew i could destroy things with fire and look so good."

Sky takes a shot at him and manges to hit him.

"OWW! My face!" He starts backing up and walks into a trap, which sends him flying. "I hate this gaaaame!"

Noah rolled his eyes and shot at Sky. "This team is ruined…"

.

"Tyler!" Jo called. "You need to attack better!"

A few Tylers started running at the enemies, but they quickly got eliminated.

"Tyler! You are useless!" She yelled out.

He stopped running. "You know what! I've had it with you bossing me around!" He throws the bomb on the ground. He then starts to walk away. "I'm leaving!"

"Soldier!" Brick called out. "You can't leave the battlefield! The fight isn't over!"

The jock ignored him and soon got shot by someone else and vanished.

Jo was now even more furious. "If we lose! Guess who's going home!"

Chris couldn't help but laugh. "Oh man! I feel really bad for Tyler! Because Virtual Conquerors just got a 90%! Meaning they get second!"

The heartless tomboy started to crack her knuckles. "Looks like he's going home…"

.

 **((Confessional booth))**

.

Tyler let out a sigh. "I guess I wasn't meant to make it far in this game at all. Maybe last time was just a lucky break?"

.

 **((Elimination ceremony))**

.

Topher was standing in front of everyone, holding a bowl of stars from Clash of Clans.

Chris looked at everyone. "You guys have finally suffered your first lost. But at least it isn't second!" He smiled.

Jo had her arms crosse . "Just shut up and get on with ceremony!"

"Alright! Alright!" Chris mumbled. "Don't need to make me rush! The first star of the night goes to… Anne-Maria!" He tosses her the first one.

She doesn't bother to catch it as it lands in her hair. "Hey!"

"Brick." He tossed him the second one.

He caught it, but it hurts his hand a little because the star is kinda pointy.

"Dave." He tossed him the third one.

He catches it.

"Sugar." He tossed her the fourth one.

She caught it.

Chris looked around at who was left. "Jo, Lindsay, Sky, Tyler. You all have not received a star yet. One of you could be going home. The next one goes to… Lindsay!" He tossed her the fifth one.

She caught it.

"Sky." He tosses her the sixth one.

She catches it.

"And the last star of the night, goes tooooo!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tyler!" Chris tossed him the last one.

"Really?" He wasn't expecting it so he didn't try and catch it. It hit him in the face.

Jo stood up, enraged. "WhaT? You voted me out instead of him?"

Lindsay had her arms crossed. "Maybe if you weren't so mean to him, no one would have voted you off! Goodbye John."

"Jo! My name is Jo!" She yelled out.

Chef then grabbed her and started to carry her away.

"I'll find a way to return! I swear on it!" She yelled out at everyone. "And then I'm coming for you, Tyler!"

Chris looked over at the camera. "And with that! A third person bites the dust! Who could be going home next? Will Tyler feel more confident now that Jo is gone? Will Gamer Gang win again? And when will Pixel Perfect ever win? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Virtual Reality!"

.

 **((The votes))**

.

Anne-Maria looked down at her nails. "Who do I vote for? I'm voting off Tyler. He's gonna end up killing himself here.

.

Brick let out a sigh. "I'm going to need to side with Jo on this one. You never leave the battlefield, sorry Tyler."

.

Dave had his arms crossed. "I can understand what Tyler is going through. Having had enough of someone. So I can't vote him off. I think Jo should go home instead."

.

Jo looked angry. "Tyler! You are a deadman!"

.

Lindsay had hers arms crossed. "Jonah is like, so mean to Tyler! And no one is mean to Tyler! So I'm voting off Josh."

.

Sky was looking at the wall. "Jo is a strong player and we need her on our team. But she was the reason we lost the challenge because she couldn't make a working strategy. And she's picking on Tyler, so sorry Jo. You had this coming."

.

Sugar had a smile on her face. "I'm not going to get involved in this futile conflict. Instead, I'm going to get some revenge on Sky. But I'm only going to do it once because I have better things to do."

.

Tyler looked at the ground. "I know I'm getting voted off. So I might as well vote for Jo. Who knows…" He looks up at the camera with a faint smile. "I might get lucky." He looked back down at the ground. "Who am I kidding?"

.

Votes:

Jo: 4 votes.

Tyler: 3 votes.

Sky: 1 vote.

.

 **And that concludes this episode of Total Drama Virtual Reality! This was an interesting one to write since it didn't concentrate much on the challenge itself. It concentrated more on the team dynamics. Also I wanted this episode to concentrate on Tyler a little more to build up his plot. But enough about that! I haven't played this game in like a year, so not everything is accurate anymore. Anyways, I should probably give a hint to the next game! It's a game that came out for the Wii U back in 2014. See you guys next time!**


End file.
